


Show Me (And I'm All Yours)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Just filth, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not letting Marci think she’s better at sex than I am,” Matt muttered and Foggy rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt. </p>
<p>“She’s not better at sex than you are,” he shot back and it was just his luck that Marci decided that that was when she wanted to answer her phone. </p>
<p>“Lies and slander, Foggy-bear. Remember that time I made you pass out?” she greeted and Foggy winced when Matt narrowed his eyes, his head cocked in the way that said he’d definitely heard what Marci had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me (And I'm All Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

“So, Marci has a new boyfriend…or fuck-buddy, she wasn’t really clear on his official title,” Foggy commented as he set Matt’s coffee in front of him and carried his own to his seat. “Coffee dead ahead, buddy, don’t spill it,” he murmured, watching as Matt’s fingers circled the cup. It was easier keeping the little habits he’d had before Matt’s Daredevil reveal than he’d thought it’d be.

“This is what I love about you, Foggy, you always know exactly when I want to hear about your ex’s love life,” Matt commented sourly but Foggy just rolled his eyes at him, quirking his lips up into a grin as Karen laughed into her own cup.

It wasn’t a secret that Matt didn’t like the fact that Foggy still spent time with Marci but honestly Foggy didn’t get why Matt was worried because while he and Marci had been good for each other in bed, outside of bed their relationship was mainly based on insults and absence. Also the likelihood of Foggy leaving Matt for anyone was so slim it was pretty much non-existent.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…” Foggy continued, ignoring the middle finger that Matt saluted him with. “…Marci’s new flavour of the month just happens to be a muscle-bound maniac. I mean, I’ve never met the guy but the picture she showed me spoke for itself…his muscles have muscles. A fact that I very politely…”

“Of course, you’re always perfectly polite around Marci,” Karen snorted.

Foggy glowered at her because seriously he was totally willing to keep his awesome story to himself…well honestly he wasn’t because he sort of needed Matt’s help but he wasn’t telling them that yet.

Karen waved him on regally and Foggy huffed before continuing.

“A fact that I very politely pointed out but I should’ve known better because Marci took offense and she felt the need to compare her hulking monstrosity to Matt.”

Matt frowned, “Why was I being compared to anyone?”

“Because we’d devolved into a boyfriend war,” Foggy explained patiently. “Also because Marci is evil and likes to flaunt her toys but the joke was on her because my toy is so much better.”

“I feel like I should object to this on the grounds of objectification but anything that pisses Marci off is good for me,” Matt smirked and Foggy honestly didn’t know why he was in a relationship with this snarky man-child.

“First of all this isn’t a court room so no one cares if you’re objecting,” Foggy shot back, rolling his eyes when Matt just grinned. “Also I was totally winning because unlike her blow-up doll you actually possess a brain, that’s when she tried to play dirty and that’s how we wound up making a bet…”

Matt’s head snapped around and Foggy winced as the other man’s brows furrowed. “What sort of bet?”

“Just a tiny one,” Foggy offered up spreading his hands wide. “I mean my expression is totally innocent right now, isn’t it, Karen?”

“He looks very believable,” Karen agreed. “It’s making me really suspicious,” she added and Foggy shot her a dirty look because he hadn’t needed that, thank you very much.

“What was the bet?” Matt asked again and Foggy pursed his lips.

“Well, it might have something to do with sex and a timer…or it might not, if you’re not into that sort of thing…” he blurted out.

“Oh my god,” Karen snickered, “Foggy, I can’t believe you!”

“Look, it wasn’t my fault, okay? Marci kept talking about how good he was in bed, she was all ‘He’s a god among men, Foggy-bear,’ and ‘His tongue is like the eighth wonder of the world, Foggy-bear,’ Clearly those were fighting words so I told her ‘See here you silicone Barbie…”

“You didn’t,” Karen choked out as she buried her face in her hands.

“Of course I did. I said ‘If you think that Hulk Hogan wannabe has anything on Matt then you’ve got another thing coming,’…the pun wasn’t intentional but she turned red so fast I thought she was going to break something, namely me, then she came up with the bet and I couldn’t back down or I’d totally lose face.”

“So you decided to bet on our sex life without even consulting me?” Matt added and okay when Matt put it like that it sounded awful but Foggy had a competitive streak and there was no way that he was going to let Marci think she’d won. “Then you thought that it was appropriate to discuss said sex life in front of Karen…”

“I really don’t mind,” Karen cut in and Foggy eyed her suspiciously because she was way too invested in this entire thing for his sanity.

Foggy sighed, “I’m horrible I know,” he murmured, “I’ll call Marci and tell her that she’s won. I mean who wants to have sex for two hours anyway? Think of the cramps and the…”

“I accept,” Matt cut in and Foggy’s head shot up so fast he felt like he’d given himself whiplash.

“Wh-what?” he choked out.

Matt’s lips curled into a smug smile. “If Marci wants a three hour sex marathon then that’s what we’re going to give her.”

“I mean…it was only supposed to be two hours,” Foggy pointed out, still a bit confused at Matt’s sudden change of heart.

Matt steepled his fingers together. “I know that but if we’re going to do this, we’re going to be thorough. Three hours and I want to be there when you tell Marci about it,” he responded.

“I feel like I’ve just signed my own death warrant,” Foggy whispered and Karen nodded while Matt just beamed.

*O*

Foggy wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here but he was pretty sure that it was mostly Matt’s fault and by here, Foggy meant half-naked waiting for Marci to pick up her phone while Matt lingered in the background.

“You know we can call this off? It’s no big deal… _really,”_ Foggy stressed but Matt just waved him off as he pulled his shirt over his head and Foggy lost his train of thought as he stared at Matt’s abs before he shook himself out of his stupor.

“I’m not letting Marci think she’s better at sex than I am,” Matt muttered and Foggy rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

“She’s not better at sex than you are,” he shot back and it was just his luck that Marci decided that that was when she wanted to answer her phone.

“Lies and slander, Foggy-bear. Remember that time I made you pass out?” she greeted and Foggy winced when Matt narrowed his eyes, his head cocked in the way that said he’d definitely heard what Marci had said.

“I could make _her_ pass out but it wouldn’t be pleasurable,” Matt grumbled.

Foggy just sighed, “Bet’s on, Marc,” he stated.

Marci sucked in a surprised breath, “You’re joking, right? Matthew ‘Good Old Catholic Boy’ Murdock agreed to a sex bet? I don’t believe it.”

“I’ll let her listen in if that’s what she wants,” Matt growled as he yanked his belt from his pants.

“Oh hell no, nobody’s listening to anybody having sex!” Foggy protested but Marci just made a thoughtful sound.

“Actually that sounds good. I mean how am I supposed to know that you’re not cheating?”

“I don’t need to lie about my stamina,” Matt smirked and smug looked really good on him…not that Foggy was going to tell him that because Matt’s ego was big enough as it was. “And I wasn’t talking about exhibitionism, Foggy, I meant tape it so she can listen, then we’d get rid of it.”

“And what are we supposed to tape it on? Because I’m not risking that getting leaked from my phone,” Foggy demanded only to sigh when Matt pulled out a tape recorder. “I hate you both, I just want you to know that,” he hissed but Matt just beamed at him. “Marci, you’ll get you’re recording tomorrow. Also you’re totally going down.”

“Why yes I am,” Marci purred before ending the call.

Foggy dropped the phone on the table by Matt’s bed as the man in question stepped between his legs, holding out the tape recorder and Foggy took it gingerly.

“You know you really don’t have to do this,” Foggy tried again but Matt just smiled at him.

“I want to do this,” he responded and Foggy’s breath hitched in his throat as Matt slid to his knees before curling his hands around Foggy’s hips so that he could tug him closer. “I want to kiss every single inch of you. I want to keep you on edge until you’re begging for it…” Foggy’s breath shuddered from his chest as Matt pressed a kiss to his stomach. “…I want you so far gone that the only word you remember is my name…” Matt continued, slipping his hands down until they were pressed against Foggy’s thighs and Foggy spread his legs wider without a thought, his finger pressing the red button on the recorder as Matt’s hands slid into the legs of his boxers bunching the material higher until Matt’s fingers were brushing at his groin. “Then when you think you can’t take any more of it. When you think that you’re going out of your mind, I’m going to start all over again,” Matt growled, nuzzling at the growing bulge that was tenting Foggy’s underwear. “But it all depends on you, Foggy…only if you want to?”

There was a question there but Foggy was too busy trying to drag Matt up onto the bed, shifting higher to give them both more space, to notice it or the recorder that dropped from his slack fingers as Matt followed his urging and blanketed Foggy’s body with his own.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” Matt whispered against Foggy’s lips and God, Foggy wasn’t sure if he was going to survive this.

“I want you,” he choked out and he could feel Matt’s smile against his lips.

“Good answer,” Matt growled as he captured Foggy’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly while his free hand urged Foggy’s leg up until it was curling around Matt’s waist. “I’m gonna need you to do something for me though,” he murmured and Foggy arched beneath him, trying to get some friction where he needed it most. “I want you to be as loud as you want to be,” Matt added and Foggy huffed out a laugh that caught in his throat when Matt thrust against him, grinding their erections together through the thin layers of their underwear.

“You’re such a fucking pervert,” Foggy laughed but Matt just grinned.

“You love it,” he muttered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Foggy’s left ear that had him shuddering as he stretched his neck to the side, giving Matt more space.

Sharp teeth nipped at Foggy’s ear and he barely managed to swallow the gasp clawing its way up his throat.

“You’re not working with me here, Foggy,” Matt grumbled but Foggy just laughed because he could feel Matt’s smile against his skin.

“If you want me to be loud, you’re going to have to work for it, Murdock,” he shot back and Matt stilled before flowing down Foggy’s body with such lithe grace that Foggy wondered how the hell he hadn’t figured out that Matt was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen sooner.

The thought fled as Matt nuzzled at Foggy’s chest, a quick flicker of wet heat against his nipple making Foggy groan while Matt lifted his head to smirk at him, his thumb flicking Foggy’s other nipple and Foggy couldn’t help the way that his hips twisted upwards, trying to grind his straining cock against the hard plane of Matt’s stomach.

“Dirty pool,” Foggy managed to gasp up but all he got was another of Matt’s smirks before the other man ducked his head and Foggy’s fingers curled in Matt’s soft sheets, his head pressing back into the pillow as he inhaled sharply while Matt’s tongue curled around his nipple.

His body felt like it was on fire and Matt hadn’t even gotten his boxers off yet.

A scrape of teeth had Foggy’s left hand dropping to Matt’s head, fingers clutching desperately at the dark strands of Matt’s hair when Matt began sucking on the pebbled nub and holy fuck Matt had been holding out on him because Foggy’s body had gone from zero to one eighty so fast there was no way that he could stop the thrusting of his hips…then Matt hummed and the world shattered.

Foggy knew that he was making sounds probably saying horrible fucking things that Matt would tease him with forever but he couldn’t help himself as his hips shifted weakly trying to chase the tail end of his orgasm.

Matt pulled away, prowling up his body to capture his lips and Foggy couldn’t do a thing but whimper into Matt’s mouth as the man guided him through the kiss, slick tongue coaxing Foggy’s into a dance that Foggy would have been better at if his brain hadn’t just melted out of his ears. That didn’t keep him from making a forlorn sound as Matt pulled away.

“Now that we’ve taken the edge off how about we start talking kinks?” Matt murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Foggy’s lips and Foggy gurgled but he figured that Matt was fluent in Foggy-speak because he beamed…like the sex fiend that he was. “There’s a lot of things we could do in three hours and I still remember that list you made when we were back in college. Personally I’d bump rimming to the top of that list unless you’ve got something else you want to try,” Matt continued almost conversationally and Foggy’s dick twitched even though he knew it was going to take more than a few minutes for him to get hard again so he settled on just staring up at Matt in awe.

“You’re a-actually evil, you know that?” Foggy choked out.

Matt waggled his brows as he shifted so that he had space to get Foggy’s boxers off and Foggy shivered when Matt traced the length of his flaccid cock with gentle fingers before dipping down to run his tongue through the few droplets of Foggy’s orgasm that hadn’t been soaked up by the fabric.

“It’s not evil to like sex,” Matt murmured while he spread Foggy’s legs, his lips ticking up into a smirk that was more Daredevil than Matt Murdock. “Plus it’s supposed to be better when you’re with someone you love,” he tacked on and Foggy growled as he reached for Matt, tugging him forward when Matt came willingly, so that he could kiss the grin off of Matt’s face because he didn’t get to say crap like that when Foggy was busy trying to reconstruct his brain.

“I love you,” Foggy groaned against Matt’s lips, fingers sliding into Matt’s hair as Matt’s hips twitched forward, “Yeah, that would get you hot,” Foggy chuckled as Matt pulled away with a tiny grin.

Matt hummed, “Not as hot as me rimming you is going to get you,” he whispered and Foggy was caught between yanking Matt closer for another to kiss, to see if he could swallow some of the filth that Matt seemed intent on killing him with, and shoving him down so that Matt would get on with it already.

In the end Matt took the decision of Foggy’s hands when he slid lower on the bed, settling himself between Foggy’s legs and Foggy had barely a moment to catch a glimpse of the mischievous look on Matt’s face before Matt was hoisting Foggy’s legs up and onto his shoulders.

The first kiss pressed against the tender skin of Foggy’s inner thigh had him whimpering while he tried to spread his legs wider because apparently all forms of shame went out the window when Matt got serious at this sex thing.

The next kiss carried a hint of teeth that had Foggy’s fingers tangling in his own hair as Matt got closer to the place where Foggy wanted him…where Matt had promised he’d go and _fuck_ …

The first swipe of Matt’s tongue had Foggy rearing up, his hips twisting into the motion but Matt’s fingers just dug into his thighs, effectively stilling him despite Foggy’s efforts.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Matt observed faintly and Foggy would’ve told him exactly what he thought about that order. He _would’ve_ but Matt was in sacred territory and the last thing Foggy wanted was to distract him.

Foggy was about to tell Matt as much but the feeling of wet heat moving across his hole had him clenching his teeth to hold back the whine that was building in his throat.

Matt growled like he could feel Foggy’s reluctance to be noisy and honestly Foggy wouldn’t put it past him to actually know but the sound vibrated against Foggy’s skin and instead of calling Matt out on his freaky powers Foggy found himself gripping Matt’s hair with one hand, urging him closer.

Matt didn’t seem to need any prodding because his fingers tightened on Foggy’s skin as his tongue twisted in ways that Foggy was pretty certain were illegal in several states _and_ countries.

“Fuck, Matt, please, please,” Foggy groaned, his eyes slamming shut when Matt’s tongue shoved in, slick and wet. There was no fucking way that Foggy could stay quiet through that because Matt was moaning like he was the one being spread out like a dish and Foggy’s brain was stuck on the motion of Matt’s tongue as his hips tried to work in counter point to get Matt closer.

The thought shattered like a flung bottle when Matt pulled away and Foggy forced himself up on his elbows just in time to watch Matt take two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking on them until they were sloppy wet.

Foggy’s breath hitched in his chest when Matt grinned up at him as he pressed the first finger against Foggy’s hole, just enough for him to feel the pressure of it without forcing it inside.

“Come on, come on,” Foggy demanded, shoving his hips down but Matt just smirked.

“Want something?” he taunted and Foggy swallowed the saliva building in his throat when Matt ducked down to swipe his tongue over the place where his finger was still making its presence known.

“I hate you, oh God, I fucking….” Foggy swallowed again, his eyes almost rolling up into his head when Matt nipped at his thigh. “…please,” he whispered and Matt flowed up his body, hitching Foggy’s left leg up so that it was curled around his waist before reaching between them as he breathed against Foggy’s ear.

“Please what?” Matt queried lightly and Foggy turned to face him, tipping his head up in a plea that Matt answered with his own lips but his finger still didn’t move even as Matt tugged at Foggy’s top lip before easing back.

Foggy’s brows furrowed as he clutched at Matt’s right arm and in response the finger pressed harder against his hole…almost enough and the pressure was fucking maddening.

“You’re horrible, why do I love you again?” Foggy choked out before pressing his eyes closed. “Just put it in, please,” he begged and Matt made a soft sound a second before the finger was finally where Foggy wanted it and Matt matched the sigh that escaped Foggy’s throat as Foggy ground his hips down against Matt’s hand.

“So tight,” Matt whispered more to himself than anything else but that didn’t stop Foggy clenching around the digit, opening his eyes just to watch the way that the move made Matt’s Adam’s apple bob like crazy. “I could fuck you all day, just press you down and ride you into the mattress, hard and fast just like you like it,” Matt groaned and Foggy’s fingers tightened around Matt’s arm as Matt added another finger.

The stretch made Foggy gasp and Matt was there swallowing the sound as he twisted his fingers, brushing them against that spot that had Foggy’s vision darkening even as his cock tried to respond, firming up against his leg.

“It’s like you were made for this…for me,” Matt whispered against Foggy’s lips and Foggy clenched his eyes shut as he nodded because if he was made for anyone it was Matt fucking Murdock.

“Can you take three for me?” Matt asked and Foggy hummed his assent, caught up in the breathy quality of Matt’s voice and the third finger that had him arching up into the burn, trembling fingers carding through Matt’s hair as he pressed his lips against Matt’s forehead.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? So fucking good,” Matt rumbled and Foggy inhaled sharply when Matt pressed down _right there_.

“Fuck, Matty,” he slurred but Matt was moving again, slipping down Foggy’s body to hover just above his groin.

The first slow drag of Matt’s tongue over Foggy’s cock made his entire body spasm, legs trying to spread wider and clamp around Matt in a single move that translated as a full body twitch.

Matt hummed as dragged his tongue from the base of Foggy’s cock to the tip at the same time that he twisted his fingers and Foggy’s legs locked, curling over Matt’s shoulders, heels pressing just below Matt’s shoulder blades.

Matt didn’t even seem to notice and Foggy couldn’t bring himself to do more than whimper when Matt’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. He didn’t even give a fuck that Marci was going to hear him breaking apart because he was already broken, the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach as Matt swallowed him down was like an inferno bubbling beneath his skin and Foggy felt consumed.

Rolling his hips Foggy bit his lip when Matt hummed again, the sound sliding along Foggy’s skin while Matt’s fingers twisted and curled, then Matt was pulling away and Foggy wanted to cry but Matt didn’t give him a chance to protest, gentle fingers arranging Foggy on his stomach.

Foggy went with it because Matt was holding all his strings and Foggy’s body was caught between the laxness brought on by his first orgasm and the need that Matt had stoked to life with the impending second one.

Pressing his face against Matt’s pillow Foggy moaned when Matt’s heat blanketed his body. He didn’t know when Matt had managed to get his boxers off but the acres of naked skin pressed against his own, and the heavy cock rubbing against his ass, said that Matt had somehow managed to ninja it off somewhere in there.

“Fuck the bet,” Matt whispered as he pressed kisses to Foggy’s skin, hips rocking in counterpoint as Foggy arched beneath him. “I’m not letting Marci get another piece of you…this is mine.”

“Only yours,” Foggy agreed because there was never a question of that just like there wasn’t a question of who Matt belonged to.

“Tell me how you want it. You know I’ll give you anything,” Matt murmured and Foggy nodded as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He didn’t need super senses to hear Matt’s hiss when the move had Foggy rubbing against Matt’s cock.

Smirking Foggy glanced back at Matt only to find that the other man had his eyes clenched shut and it made something warm settle in Foggy’s chest, knowing that he could have such an impact on the man who’d changed his entire life the second they’d met.

“You know how I like it, hard as you can, Matty….unless you’re not _up_ to it,” Foggy taunted and he barely had the time to laugh when Matt grabbed his hips.

“We’ll see who’s not _up_ to it,” Matt shot back, hitching his hips and Foggy would have responded but the sensation of Matt’s cock dragging over his hole sort of broke his brain.

Canting his hips up Foggy groaned low in his throat as Matt pressed forward, pressing the head of his cock just inside and Foggy reached back blindly, clutching at Matt’s hip as the man rocked forward just an inch but that inch was enough to make Foggy’s arm shake as he tried to hold himself up.

Matt pulled back before rocking forward again and this time Foggy pressed back to meet him, his eyes clenched shut as he locked his teeth around the sound clawing at his throat because Matt was…God he felt so fucking _good_.

The thought slithered away when Matt rolled his hips and Foggy moaned, spreading his legs further apart as Matt slid home, balls slapping against Foggy’s.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Matt whispered and Foggy chuckled.

“You feel so…fuck, Foggy,” Matt whimpered as he pulled back and Foggy pressed his face against the pillows arching his back on Matt’s next thrust.

“Come on, fuck me, Matty. You know you want to,” Foggy growled, tongue flickering out to wet his lips when Matt moaned.

“God, oh God,” Matt whined, his fingers tightening when Foggy clenched around him, then he was slamming forward and Foggy didn’t know how to describe the sound that tore from his throat when Matt’s hips started jackhammering into him.

Foggy’s fingers dug into the sheets trying to keep himself from sliding forward as his world spiralled around him, he wasn’t sure if it was the senses or if Matt was just a good shot but the other man was slamming into his prostate with scary accuracy and Foggy barely managed to get a hand around his own cock when his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train and the world twisted away from him dissolving into nothingness.

*O*

Foggy sucked in a breath as his brain reminded his body that air was necessary.

“Awake?”

Matt’s voice had Foggy blinking slowly as he tried to focus on the man and two things occurred to Foggy at the same time.

Number one, Matt had actually made him pass out with sex which really, good on him, seriously top marks, ten out of ten, Mr Murdock.

Also, Matt was still hard and rocking against Foggy’s hip like he couldn’t help himself and Foggy wasn’t judging because he was hot sex on toast and he knew it…he just wasn’t going to let Matt know that he was aware of that fact.

“Oh my god, you’re an actual sex fiend,” Foggy laughed, even as he curled his fingers around Matt’s cock.

Matt whined, hips hitching upwards and Foggy had to swallow the sound as he clambered over Matt’s body, straddling the other man’s hips.

“I’m going to blow your mind, Murdock,” Foggy grinned down at his lover and Matt smirked.

“Still trying to win that bet?” he asked but Foggy just rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got more important things to think about….” He started, twisting his wrist just like he knew Matt liked and Matt thrust upwards, forcing Foggy to ride out the motion. “Like making you beg,” Foggy tacked on and the look on Matt’s face made him beam. “What you think I can’t do it?” Foggy inquired and the way that Matt’s brows furrowed as he twisted beneath Foggy had lust curling low in Foggy’s gut but he wasn’t getting off again so he ignored it, focusing on Matt instead.

“Please,” Matt whispered and Foggy bent so that he was level with Matt’s ear.

“Remember what you said, Matty. You can be as loud as you want,” Foggy breathed as he tightened his grip, grinning when Matt groaned as he pressed his head against the pillows, his hips thrusting wildly.

Foggy licked his lips as he watched Matt from beneath hooded eyelids, taking in the way that Matt was panting his expression almost pained as he tensed beneath Foggy and then Matt snapped, mouth opened on a scream but Foggy was there taking the sound because this wasn’t for the tape or Marci, Matt was his just as much as he was Matt’s.

He was still going to thank Marci for coming up with the bet though…if only to make her suspicious about his motives when he admitted to losing gracefully.


End file.
